marvelmoviesfansfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Blade
BLADE Eric Brooks je synem Vanessy Brooksové, zdravotní sestry, který byla napadená a pokousaná upírem, v těhotenství. Eric se narodil, zatímco jeho matka umírala a zdědil některé schopností upírů. Mladý Eric žil většinu svého života na ulici, až do dne, kdy je napaden Abrahamem Whistlerem, lovcem upírů, který zjistí že není skutečný upír, ale při pochopení povahy dítěte, ho bere sebou. Eric, který si nyní říká Blade, je vyškolen Whistlerem, aby se stal nejvíce smrtícím lovcem upírů všech dob. Blade a Whistler loví Deacona Frosta, silného mladého upíra který ničí jeho noční kluby pro upíry. Během jednoho z útoků na Whistreorův klub, Blade špatně probodne Quinna Vase, nejvěrnějšího z Frostových noschledů. Blade je přerušen policií a nemá čas ho zněškodnit. Když poté, sledoval upíra do nemocnice, Blade zjistil, že už pokousal dva lékaře, kteří mu dali tvrzení, že viděli Karen Johnsonovou, jednu z lékařek, ve které vidí svou matku a nemůže jí proto zabít. Blade a Whistler se rozhodli využít Karen jako návnadu pro Frosta a nechají jí vrátit se domů. Tady, je napadena jedním z Frostových upířích policistů. Blade zasáhne a porazí ho, jen proto, aby ho následovali k Pearlově úkrytu. Blade a Karen ho zabijí, a zjistí plány Frosta ohledně La Magre, Vampírského Boha. Oba jsou pak napadeni Quinnem a Merkurem, ale podaří se jim uniknout díky Whistlerově příjezdu. BLADE II Po dvou letech výzkumů, Blade konečně vystopoval upíry, kteří unesli Whistlera v Praze: všechny je zabije a zbaví svého starého přítele, přičemž ho bere zpátky do úkrytu. Spolu s Scudem, svým novým asistentem, Blade vstřikuje Whistlerovi lék aby vyléčil svého učitele. Blade si stejně myslí že mu Whistler nevěří. V té samé noci, Blade je dosaženo dvěma posly, kteří prokáží, že jsou to i zruční bojovníci. Oni se prezentují jako Nyssa Damaskinos a Asad, který požádali Bladea a jeho společníky, aby se jimi řídit, aby je dovedlo do jejich ambasadoru. Tři lovci donesou starého upíra, který poté, poděkoval Bladeovi, za zabití Deacona Frosta, ažádá o pomoc. Mor, nazvaný Reaper Virus se šíří po celé Praze, nesen Jaredem Nomakem, prvním z nové rasy. Nomak kouše lidí a upíry podobně, a virus se šíří mnohem rychleji, než nakažuje jeden normální upír. Blade souhlasí a je nucen být spojencem Bloodpacku, elitního komanda upírů vytvořené pro lov Blade. Podle Bloodpacku, Blade reaguje na Reinhardtovu provokaci v hlavě dálkově ovládanou výbušninou. Tým jde do domu bolesti, upířího nočního klubu. Tady, brzy zjistí, že nový druh upírů jsou mnohem silnější než normální , a že jejich zbraně jsou proti nim k ničemu. Priest je zabit, ale ostatním členův týmu, se díky Whistlerovi, podaří zachytit živého Reapera. Během této doby, Blade a Nyssa spolu začínají vyjít, a Nyssa se snaží přesvědčit Bladea, přijmout svou pravou podstatu. Tým najde základnu nepřátel v pražských stokách a jdou dolů, s novou zbraní vyvinutou Whistlerem a Scudem, slunečními světlovými granáty. Lovci jsou brzy napadeny ženci. Bladeovi se podaří aktivovat granáty, zabít všechny Mowersy, ale jsou vyčerpani na konci bitvy, kterou přežijí jen Bloodpack, Blade, Reinhardta a Nyssy. Všichni tři jsou vzaty do Damaskinosova paláce, kde zjistí, že Nomak není mutant, ale genetický experiment Damaskinos ", a že Reinhardt a Scud byly špioni. Reinhardt zesměšňuje Bladea a řekne mu, že bomba byla padělek smontováný Scudem, a dává bombu na chlapce. Blade jim řekne, že věděl, že Scud byl zrádce od začátku, a že bomba je vlastně skutečná, a ta exploduje a zabíjí Mola. Blade je později převezen do laboratoře Karla Kounena, který ho chce zabít a pitvat ho, ale Whistler zasáhne a zachrání svého přítele. Čepel pokračuje v masakru a zabije všechny Damaskisovi "mužů, a dostane se na střechu, kde chtějí, aby se zabránilo Damaskisově uprchnutí. Kdysi tam, zjistí, že Nomak byl v budově příliša že zabil Eli a kousl Nyssy. Nomak nabízí Bladeovi spojenectví, ale on odmítne a začne boj, během kterého Blade je v velkými obtížemi zabije Reapera. Stačí, když se Repar chystá zabít Bladea, Blade použít fragment jeho roztříštěného meče a, dosáhl jediný bod, bez kostí brnění svého srdce. Čepel bere umírající Nyssy na střechu, kde jí políbí a chvíli před úsvitem dorazí, ji spaluje Blade a Whistler opouští Prahu, ale ne dříve, než Blade zabije Rushe, upíra, který zůstal naživu při záchraně Whistlera. BLADE: TRINITY Zatímco co je na lovu, Blade napadne skupinu upírů a všechny je zabijí. Poslednímu z nich se podaří uprchnout, ale Blade ho dostane a probodne ho. Brzy zjistí, že on byl Familiar pózující jako upír, s Danicou Talosovou natáčející scénu z dálky. Bladeovi došel počet upíru které by mohl zabít. Ve skutečnosti, svět nevědomý o 'existencí upírů, věří že je Blade sériový vrah, a FBI má nyní důkazy proti němu. Blade a Whistler vystopují dva agenti FBI, Wilsona Halea a Raye Cumberlanda, kteří napadají jejich základnu se SWAT týmem. Whistler je zabit během bitvy, a Blade je zatčen. Později je vyslíchán psychiatrem, Edgarem Vancem, který je ve skutečnosti upír klanu Talos. Prohlašuje, že Blade je psychicky labilní, a žádá ho, aby některé osobní věci z trestného azylu a chce aby ho Danica a její upíři zabili. Blade je zachráněn na poslední chvíli Hannibalem Kingem a Abigailem Whistlerem, dvěma lovci členů Nightstalkers. Vzali ho do své základny, ve které ho informovali o existenci Draculy a plánů Danicy, na jeho vzkříšení. Blade, i když je samotář, souhlasí s tím, aby bojoval na straně Nightstalkers, vedení v boji proti Draculovi. S Kingem a Abby, Blade spustí masivní hon, na upíri. Tady, oni zjistili, že Drake již zabil psychiatra a přitom je to on. King je zraněný a Blade sleduje Drakea na střechách, kde obdrží formální výzvu od něj. Aby zachránili novorozence, Blade umožňuje Drakeovi útěk, s příslibem budoucího boje. Blade je později obeznámen o biologické zbraňi vyvinuté Sommerfieldem, jedním z Nightstalkers na Daystar, speciální virus, který, se hned myslí s Drakeaovou krví a může zničit upíří závod. Je zde nebezpečí, že Blade bude zabit taky, ale prohlašuje, že je na to připraven. Blade pak jde na lov s Abigail protože King byl neschopný na posteli. Oba nálezají posledního z upírů ", což je pravdivá apokalypsa pro lidskou rasu. Mnoho mužů a žen jsou drženy v zajetí v komatovém stavu a používají je jako nekonečné krevní zásoby. Čepel zabije Martin Vreeda, šéfa policie, který je znám, a ničí konečné uskladnění řešení. Když se Abigail a Blade vrací se na základnu, zjistí, že Drake zabil všechny Nightstalkers a unesl Hannibal King a Zoe a že Sommerfield je malé dítě. Poté, vzal jediný vzorek Daystar stávající, dva připravit jít na Talos 'místo zachránit své společníky a zabít Drakea. Poté, co v paláci, po krátkém boji s Jarko Grimwoodem, Blade běží za Drakem a bojuje s ním. Oba jsou dokonale sladěny, ale nikomu se nedaří zvítězit. Nakonec, Drake předpokládá jeho pravou podobu, jeden z tyčící démona, který se ukáže být mnohem lepší než čepel. Daywalker je přemožen a chystá se být zabit, když se Abby snaží střílet Daystar nabitou šipkou na upíra. Drake ho chytne ve vzduchu a nechá ho spadnout na zem. Když se chystá napíchnout nůž s mečem, Blade chytne šipku a bodne ho s ní k uvolnění viru. Vyčerpaný, položí na zem vedle Drakea, který mu říká, že to není strach o budoucnost své rasy, protože Blade může být pravdivý dědic pro něj, a řekne mu, že má poslední dárek pro něj. Drake se transformuje do Bladea což umožňuje skutečně uniknout, zatímco agenti FBI si ho vezmou ve špatném těle. Vzhledem k tomu, Daystar nebyl tak smrtící, jak by mělo být, Blade pokračuje, v jeho dlouhodobém boji proti upírům. AVENGERS Blade se objevuje na ambasádě S. H. I. E. L. D. U. závislý na alkoholu poté co při akci přišel o Abigail a Kinga. Dá se do řeci s Ghost Riderem který mu vnukne nápad že za vraždu Kinga s Abigail může Mephisto a oba se proto rozhodnou že ho společně zabijí. Když na ambasádu zaútočí Loki Blade bojuje spolu s Punisherem kterému Blade zachrání život. Poté společně s Hawkeyem, Black Widow, Captainem Americou, Spider-manem, Ghost Riderem a Daredevilem odlétá do New Yorku kde čekají na Lokiho. Lokimu se však podaří otevřít portál a proto po spojení s ostatními hrdiny kteří přiletí útočí na Chitauri. Blade poté pomůže ztratit Mephista síly a Ghost Rider poté Mephista zabodne. Po porážce Lokiho se Blade loučí s Ghost Riderem- Johny Blazem který se nyní rozhodne užít svůj vlastní život. Blade poté mizí na motorce kterou mu Ghost Rider nechal. Poté Captainovi říká že kdyby ho někdy potřeboval ať za ním zajde. AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON Blade se objeví na začátku filmu v Sokovii kde útočí na sídlo Struckera. Poté se zúčastní večírku kde kontumačně odmítá zvednout Thorovo kladivo. Poté co všechny napadne Ultron se Blade ptá Starka jak to mohl dopustit. Poté se zúčastní setkání Avengers a Strážců galaxie kde se hned porve s Draxem. V Johanesburgu bojuje s Quicksilverem který ho však poráží. Na farmě Burtona říká Daredevilovi že mu přeje že bude táta. Poté je u zrození Visiona a ptá se ho jestli ví kde Ultron je. Poté se zúčastní bitvy v Sookovii kde se dokonce porve s Ultronem který ho však uvrhne do bezvědomí. Poté se probudí po zničení Sookovie. Na nové základně Avengers si pokecá s Draxem a poté odjíždí na motorce pryč s Ultronovou hlavou. CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR Blade se zúčastnil bitvy na letišti kde byl členem Capova týmu. Byl zatčen ale na konci osvobozen Capem, Deadpoolem a Quicksilverem. AVENGERS: INFINITY GEMS připravuje se AVENGERS: INFINITY GAUCHLET připravuje se Kategorie:Hrdinové) Kategorie:Anti-hrdinové)